Talk:War Against the Yezda
Sorry,ML4E,but I am editing the article.And do you need the headline?Zhukov15 (talk) 21:49, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Zhukov15 Please stop working on it. I am not finished, I just saved the first part of my work so it wouldn't be lost by error. ML4E (talk) 21:54, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Still working on it, just an intemediate save. ML4E (talk) 22:23, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, we have the Battle of Khliat and the Battle of Maragha. Throughout the rest of the books, this battle is referred to Maragha, the nearby town. Khliat was where the army marched from and left its dependants and baggage train aside from immediately needed supplies. The Khliat article is more detailed ad structured so I propose we rename Battle of Khliat of over Maragha and then do any edits to reflect this change of names. :If no one objects, I do the move and edits either tonight or tomorrow. ML4E (talk) 20:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) The immediate aftermath of the battle was the survivors scattering and wintering in various western towns and Ortaias Sphrantzes fleeing to the City and claiming to be the new Avtokrator. In the spring, Thorisin concentrates the surviving elements and marches on the city eventually taking it (first half book 2). He then tries to build up strength but Onomagoulos rebels and is defeated by Drax (end book 2) who then seizes the land for Namdalen (start book 3). Scaurus defeats him but Helvis betrays him letting the Namdaleni escape (middle book 3). Scaurus is in disgrace but eventually clears himself via magical truth serum (end book 3). He starts a secret affair with Alypia, is found out and exiled to single-handedly overthrow Zemarkhos' theocracy in Amorion. Which he does (middle book 4). I raise all this because none of it is part of the War against the Yezda but instead is internal Videssian strife. The immediate aftermath of Maragha fits but we don't have fighting directly against Yezd until the second half of book 4. ML4E (talk) 23:10, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Should we not put an info-box in this article?Zhukov15 (talk) 00:34, July 4, 2013 (UTC)Zhukov15 :Probably need at least two given the changing circumstances. As I said, I'm not very good with war templates. ML4E (talk) 20:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Yezda Incursions We can say that the Yezda had (almost) unchallegend supremacy in the Videssian westlands.Or that they roamed freely in Videssos and took part in plunder and rapine.Zhukov15 (talk) 17:39, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds good. I think a paragraph on the aftermath of "Maragha" (Mavrikios dead, army scattered, Ortaias on the throne) then a short sub-section called "Ortaias Sphrantzes' Reign" followed by "Thorisin Gavras' Reigh" which describe whatever Yezda incursions occurred. A final sub-section of the lead up to the "Final Battle against the Yezda" (which needs a better name since it only led to the vanquesing of Avshar not the total defeat of the Yezda) and then the battle as a separate article with a follow-up paragraph here. ML4E (talk) 20:49, July 4, ::Alright.Actually,I was thinking we can just put the Yezda incursions as part of a sub-section titled During the Civil War/Coup d'état.And should I put a battle template in the article of the Final Battle?Zhukov15 (talk) 21:11, July 4, 2013 (UTC)Zhukov15 :Your idea for the sub-section is fine. For the template you have "Outcome: Avshar is killed;the Yezda army is virtually annihiliated". The first part is ok but the Yezda army was largely intact. Wulghash was considering attacking again even though his forces were disorganized since his faction had attacked Avshar's faction before Scaurus and Viridovix destroyed him but Thorisin's army was in bad shape too. However, the two negotiate a cease fire and Wulghash agreed to withdraw from Videssian lands. At the end of the last novel, Wulghash is well entrenched in Yezd and it looks like the war will be continuing the next campaigning season. That's also why I think "Final Battle against the Yezda" is misnamed. ML4E (talk) 18:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Then the name can be the "Final Battle against Avshar".Zhukov15 (talk) 16:44, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Contents List Seeing as we're going to put more sub-sections, can somebody put a contents list?I have no idea how to do that.Zhukov15 (talk) 15:53, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Its generated automatically on the creation of the fourth sub-section. ML4E (talk) 18:01, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Result User:VoidAngel503 has changed the results of the war from "Avshar is killed; the Yezda forces damaged." to "Pyrrhic Videssian Victory." I think the new conclusion is overly pessimistic for Videssos but would like some discussion. ML4E (talk) 18:55, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :Hate to admit it, but with one thing and another in life, I only read the first book in the quartet. TR (talk) 20:11, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :It's not pyrrhic. Videssos has political unity and is peaceful enough for the authorities to enforce their decrees throughout the formerly contested lands. It seems to have been decent for Yezd as well, as Wulgash has an intact kingdom, and whatever he's lost in troop strength he's more than made up for in political unity. I'm tempted to say the result was "Happy Endings All Around." Turtle Fan (talk) 06:11, May 6, 2019 (UTC) ::So would you say the previous result description "Avshar is killed; the Yezda forces damaged." is more accurate? I would also like to hear from VoidAngel503 as to his reasons for the change. ML4E (talk) 17:05, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :::Yes, I think so. Turtle Fan (talk) 14:19, May 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::Or maybe "Avshar is killed, regime change in Yezd." Also, is there a name for the battle where Avshar was killed? Most of the Videssos Series battles are unnamed in universe, but have been named here for convenience.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 18:05, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :::But the regime didn't formally change. Wulgash was the Khan of Khans (or whatever his title was) while Avshar was a power behind the throne. He did usurp Wulgash so the final battle had Wulgash fighting in conjunction with the Videssians against Avshar but ready to fight them after Avshar's death. This battle has not ben documented so I'm unaware of any nickname for it. ML4E (talk) 18:37, May 7, 2019 (UTC) I see VoidAnge has done more edits. Never mind, they seem fine to me. ML4E (talk) 19:02, May 7, 2019 (UTC)